Warm Snow
by sawitan3
Summary: Kaito ventures alone in the woods until nightfall, that's when someone appears right behind him... What'll become of Kaito? Okay, I know I suck at giving names, nor titles, so what?


The blue haired boy shuffled among the trees, complaining about how hot the weather is. Heck, granted him being one of the flake tribes. He was supposed to be back with his clan, but curiosity made him want to go to the humans place, a dangerous place for a creature such as his and his tribe. He left his snowy safe ground to venture into the Vampire's forbidden forest, in search of a human town, village, anywhere with humans!

But I never thought the place where humans reside can be so hot and stuffy! It's even hotter than morning dews! Gramps said that night in the forest is really, really dangerous… I wonder what's so dangerous. .? Thinking that way, soon, night fell.

'Urgh.. I can't see a thing! It's so dark and scary…' he kept on walking, not noticing the cliff in front of him. "Hey there" a deep voice whispered into his ear. "Whoa! Where the heck did you come from?!" a red haired boy in black appeared out of nowhere behind him and held his hand. "Poor boy… Are you lost?" he asked in a tone filled with concern.

"Um… Ye-yeah… I think so…"

"Why don't you come to my mansion and stay there for a while. It's dark out and you can't see the cliff right behind you…" He looked behind him and yeah… He finally noticed. "whoa! When did THAT appear?!" subconsciously, he pulled himself closer to the red guy. "Then, I'll take that as a yes. Come with me now, boy…"

His mansion is HUGE! He thought while following the other guy, holding his hand so he won't fall behind. "Umm… I never got to ask you before, but who are you?" He gazed into his red eyes, none like what he'd seen before. "I'm the owner of this mountain."

"Whoa! So you have this whole mountain all by yourself?!"

"Pretty much yeah… But the west part of this mountain is reserved for human visits and family gatherings, but mostly, I get all of 'em for me."

"Hu-humans? HUMANS?! They come to this mountain?!"

"Yeah, occasionally…" the red guy glanced to see him with sparkling blue eyes, anticipating many things. 'This guy's quite cute…' he thought to himself. 'Just drinking his blood won't be enough for tonight… and who knows, when will such a person come by again?'

"So, This is where you'll be sleeping…"

"A… Double bed..?"

"Yep. And what do you eat?"

"umm… What do YOU eat..? umm…"

"Akaito. My name's Akaito."

"A-Akaito-san…"

"Why do you ask?"

"umm… I'm actually really curious about humans and what they eat, so I wanna ask you, a human, directly!"

"Hmm… I see, so you ventured out in search for humans..?"

"Yeah! And I also wanna know more about humans! Y'know? Like **every single thing about them!**"

"Hmm… I see… What's your name again, kid?"

"I'm Kaito!"

"hmm… Kaito… Where are you from?"

"The snow tribe in the far North! Well, at least that's where it is in maps…"

"It must've been a long journey for you… Would you like to eat something?"

"Um… Ice Cream!"

"Okay then, why don't you take a warm bath- I mean a cold bath…"

"Hmm… Sure!"

After showing Kaito to the bathroom, Akaito got ready…

"Akaito-san!" he kept calling that name, wondering inside the humongous mansion halls. Lack of lighting made it very hard to differentiate doors and walls, and the dim light from outside is darkening with every second, signaling an impending storm that night. Lighting flashed nearby, surprising Kaito and scaring him.

"Uu… A…. Akaito-san! Whe-where are you?" being weak to jumpscares and scary things, Kaito started running down the halls, turning at every possible turn, wherever it does NOT look scary at all. He ended up in a big room with a fancy big bed in it and feeling tired, he sat on the side of the bed. "Haaa… Where's Akaito-san?"

"Right here." He materialized out of nowhere, sending Kaito into confusion. "Eh? Huh? Akaito-san!" Kaito hugged him, holding back his tears of joy. "Gosh, your mansion is way too big for me! I got lost just now! Nee, Akaito-san…"

Akaito patted his head and stroked his blue hair in a gentle manner. "And.. Where is this? Which room is this?" Kaito cautiously looked around. "This is my room." The master's bedroom. "Huh?! Uhh… sorry!I… Kinda barged in…"

"Why did you do that?" Akaito whispered into his ears, making him shiver a little. "Umm… I… was scared and.. Umm… I was searching for you cuz I got lost and umm…." Akaito's hand pulled him into a hug, placing it around his waist, and his other hand caressing his jaw line, tickling him a little, and he whispered into his ears, making him shudder.

"Kaito, since you got lost deep into this mansion, why don't you sleep here with me tonight?"

"eeh..?" Kaito thought about it. 'If I get back into my room, I probably will get lost and I'm scared of the storm and this place is creepy… Sticking to someone who knows this place well might be the best option and… I would really need someone's company when I'm scared… I think… That is the best option so…' "umm… Okay…"

"Good boy." He kissed Kaito's eyelid, turning him beet red. 'M-my face's hot… my heart beat's getting faster and faster..! what's… Happening..?' He pushed the blue boy down and started taking off his scarf and his clothing. Kaito confusedly protests, but Akaito kept on doing what he wanted. After stripping Kaito bare on his bed, he licked the nape of his neck.

"Mind if I have a drink?" he kissed the same spot over and over again. "Dri….nk?" his mind getting fuzzier and fuzzier with nothing more than Akaito. 'What did he do to me?' he kept on thinking. "itadakimasu~" he put his fangs into his neck as Kaito Cried out of pain.

"Uuu… Uwaaaaaaaah!" tears started streaming down his cheeks. "No! Stop! It hur—nn..!" Akaito's hand travelled from his nipple, to his waist, and then, down to his arousal. "You got aroused by me, biting you?" blushing, Kaito hesitantly admitted it.

"That's so cute." He whispered in his ear and his other hand started playing with his nipples. "nnn… That tickles..!"

"Oh, does it?" he liked Kaito' bellybutton and travelled down, further than his arousal, his bottom enterance and started licking it. "nnh wait! It's dir—Waaah!" his tongue started thrusting in and out of his lower enterance, making Kaito orgasm.

"Nnn-no!"

"Why?"

"C-cuz… I… It hurts…"

"Then I'll do it gently" he fingers his hole and licking it until it became soft and wet. He nudged his crotch onto the hole and realizing this, Kaito screamed, "NO! DON'T!" Keeping his composure, Akaito asked "why?"

"I-it'll hurt… and… and I'm… not prepared… for this and.. a.. and…. It's sc-scary and…I-i… ummm.. I…" his voice trailed off. "So it's your first time?" he blushed. "That's so cute" he said, he whispered into Kaito's ear and thrusted into him slowly while stroking Kaito's hardening crotch. "Hnn.. no… please, stop… it… hurts…" with tears streaming down his face, he pleaded. Akaito licked his tears. "Don't worry, I won't kill you Kaito."

When he said his name, it aroused him even more. "Kaito…" he repeated, over and over again, like he read his mind. Thrusting his in until it's completely enveloped by Kaito's warmth. "Kaito… It's all in"

"Nnn..No! That's impossible! It can't go all the way i—!" he pulled it out, bit by bit, and then, thrusted into him hard. "AaaAAaaaaaaaaAAAhhhhh! NoooOooo!" he screamed. "No! Nnn.. do-don't… move.. so sudde- Aaah!" unable to contain his moans and screams, he drowned in pain, slowly turning into ecstasy. "Let me drink you some more…"

He put his two blades into the nape of his neck, drinking more blood. "No… It… Hurts…" after he came, he fainted. "Gochisousama" he pulled back. Using his arm as a pillow, he hugged Kaito until morning.

**Hey there! Sorry for the long, looooong update! Not that this is a new update though… It's new, after all. Anyways! I had this time when I didn't remember what I had to do, so I just started to randomly type in here… Oh well… I got too busy playing games (:p) and watching vids. Plus, I wasn't too motivated to make any fanfics but I made original ones~ Though under different accounts, cuz this one is especially created for sibling use. And I'm sorry if I used the wrong words in Japanese where you say "thank you for the meal" and I used Japanese cuz I started it with Japanese too (itadakimasu~) which means "let's eat!" or the likes. Pls tell me if I used the wrong words, and thanks in advance. Well then, see you next story~**

**Btw, I think I have an impending cold… and for the original story, check (you don't need to sign up. Just click 'login', then to search click 'discover' in case you haven't known how to yet) (My friend complained about this so I'm telling you in advance).**


End file.
